


An Immortal Body

by Saxony55



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sequel, Slash, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxony55/pseuds/Saxony55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to The Mortal Face. </p>
<p>Simon is a new vampire longing for the shadowhunter he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry it has taken me so long to get back to writing. I have been ultra busy at work, but even before that the holidays kept me tied up. Of course the true main reason was I just wasn't feeling it. I've finally decided to get back to writing so I hope everyone who read The Mortal Face will be back for this next part of the story.

The earth surrounded him, choking him, it poured down his throat and into his nostrils. He gasped for air only to choke on more dirt. His hands clawed frantically at the damp soil sticking under his fingernails trying to dig his way to the top. A desperate scream came from Simon as he woke up from the same dream he’d had every night since he crawled out of his grave. He was a fledgling, a newly born vampire. He sat on his bed gasping for air he didn’t need thinking he should be covered in sweat after a nightmare like that one, but Simon didn’t sweat anymore. Simon didn’t need to do a lot of things that he was used to doing anymore. He was no longer human and he craved blood like he’d never craved anything while he was living.

The room would have been pitch black if not for his vampire eyes. It had been a little over a month since his transformation, but he refused to leave the confines of his new home. He was currently holed up at Luke’s place. Jocelyn was in a long term care facility now, Luke stayed with his pack at the old police station, and Clary spent most of her time at the Institute. For most of the time Simon was alone here. He tried to go home at first, but his mother had known. She’d sensed the change in him and called him a monster. Luke had been nice enough to offer his place and Simon secluded himself away. 

Clary would bring him blood bags once a week that he stored in the fridge. Simon tried to starve himself; he didn’t want to live this way. He knew he should have died at that hotel, but Clary had decided this new life for him. He’d been angry with her for days, but seeing as she was the only person that visited him he decided to forgive her. Thick blankets covered the windows keeping the sunlight from streaming in and burning his pale flesh. This place had become his tomb and most days he just wanted to die and be done with it all. The hardest part about turning was hearing about Jace. The man he loved was through with him.

The front door opened loudly, he could hear two pairs of heels storm in the door and voices chattering heading towards the kitchen. Simon ran his thin fingers quickly through his curls, tossed on a white tank top, and headed out to greet Clary and Isabelle. He found them standing in front of the fridge adding more blood bags to his supply. Clary glanced up at him disapprovingly, “You’re not feeding enough and you look terrible”.

“Well I’m dead, so”

“That’s not funny, Simon”, she scowled at him from across the room. He never let himself get too close just in case. 

He just shrugged at her, “You don’t need to keep stealing so much blood from the hospital. I’m sure there are living people who need it more than I do”

Clary strode toward him, her flaming red hair fanning out behind her, and she slapped him hard across the face, “Damn it, Simon, snap out of it. You didn’t die so quit acting like you did”

Simon rubbed the flat of his palm across his cheek, “Actually I did die. I’m a walking corpse, Clary. I have to live off of blood and stay out of the sun. You should have just let me go. It would have been easier on everyone.” He turned to go back to the bedroom not wanting to have the same old fight again. She grabbed his arm turning him back towards her exposing her wrist to him and his fangs extracted. He focused on her throbbing vein, his mouth watering for her blood. Isabelle shoved him away and he dug his nails into his palm letting the pain calm down his thirst. “Thanks, Izzy”, he told her as he turned to face them once he had calmed down.

Isabelle through a bag of blood at him, he caught it easily, “Maybe if you drink enough and quit starving yourself you wouldn’t need to thank me”, he only nodded and opened the bag taking a few long drags of blood. 

“See you already look a little better”, Clary spoke up, “Keep drinking.”

Simon took one more sip for her sake and then dropped the bag on the table next to him, “I don’t want to be better. I don’t want to be at all”. He looked longingly at Izzy, “Just kill me, please”.

“You know I can’t do that unless you break the accords”, Isabelle answered him wishing she could ignore the pain so evident in his dark eyes.

“I won’t do that. I won’t kill a human. I’ll just stay locked away for eternity. You two can leave now”, he walked back to his room and locked the door despite Clary calling out for him to come back and visit with them. Simon didn’t want to sit and talk about his miserable life or hear about the one he was missing out there in the world. Most of all he didn’t want to hear about Jace. He couldn’t bear to hear how Jace was doing. Simon lay on the bed and closed his eyes reliving the one night he had with Jace. He imagined him on top of him thrusting into him bringing him to climax. It was the one good memory he could rely on to remember what being human felt like and his memories were all he had.

He knew he should go back out to the kitchen and get more blood. His thirst was palpable in the dark room, but hated that he needed it so much. The blood would make him feel better, he would be stronger, faster, but he hated what he was. Raphael had offered him a place with the other vampires and he had actually considered it. In the end Simon wasn’t ready to accept his new life. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to embrace his downworlder side. For now he made the only decision he could make and stay secluded for the safety of everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets a visit from the last person he expected

Days and weeks had passed by, but Simon refused to leave Luke’s; the temptation that awaited him in the city was too much for him. He drank as much blood to literally keep him moving around. Clary kept bringing the blood bags and by this point they were really starting to pile up. She had this sense that he was going to stop moping around and get back into his life, but Simon didn’t have anything to live for anymore. He wasn’t even sure why he continued drinking any of the blood at all. There was a part of him thought about just stopping and just gradually die off. It seemed like a good idea, but the thirst would be agonizing. It was that pain in his throat that kept him going back to the blood.

It was late, dark outside except for moonlight and the lights of the city. He could hear people talking, cop cars, music; it could have been right outside the door it was so loud, but he knew it was all miles away. Then he heard the footsteps and these were right outside, but not Clary’s. These were stronger, heavy boots of some kind, but graceful in the way they sounded coming up the porch steps. The knock on the door dumbfounded him since Clary always just came on in. He lay there silent hoping they would just go away unsure of who was at his door. “Simon I know you’re in there. Open the door”, Jace’s voice sent a tingle up Simon’s spine.

He walked to the door only a piece of thin wood lay between them, “You shouldn’t be here”.

“I know I shouldn’t, but Clary and Isabelle ganged up on me, so please let me in”, Jace spoke through the door. It was the please that caught Simon’s attention and he slowly opened the door to face the man he loved for the first time since becoming a vampire. “Can I come in?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s vampires that have to be invited in, not shadowhunters”, he attempted a joke. Jace didn’t laugh he just waited on his answer, “Yea, come on in”.

Jace stepped over the threshold looking around the dark room, “Nice place you have here”, he pulled out his witchlight to guide him through the darkness once Simon closed the door. “You should really invest in some lamps though”

“It hurts my eyes, and can burn my skin although not as much as sunlight”, he moved across the room away from the witchlight.

“Clary was right, you look terrible”, Simon could hear his heartbeat from across the room, it was racing and Simon wondered if he was nervous or afraid. He also knew this was Jace and Jace didn’t do fear and he never seemed to be nervous about anything.

“If you’re just going to criticize me you can go”, Simon was uncomfortable with him so close. He hadn’t fed in a couple days and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jace. 

Jace closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, “Sorry, I actually did come to try and help. You need to feed. I know Clary is bringing you blood, but from the way you look I can see you aren’t drinking it. When did you feed last?”

“I don’t need you to parent me. I had one of those, she sent me away and you’re not my boyfriend anymore. Last I heard you didn’t want to date a vampire. You should try Sebastian again, I think he’s still single”, Simon spat the words at him hoping to hurt him. He wanted Jace to leave and he used words as his weapon.

“Can’t I be a friend?” Jace walked over to the fridge not even waiting for an answer and grabbed one of the bags of blood, “Now come on, you need this”

Simon didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure he could be just Jace’s friend and he certainly didn’t want to drink in front of him. He never wanted Jace to see him like that, “You should go, and then I’ll drink”

“No, you drink and then I’ll go, and I’ll come here every day to make sure you feed if I have to”, Jace walked the bag over to Simon, handing it over, “Go on, take it”. Simon’s pale hand reached out to grab the blood, his fingers grazed over Jace’s hand and the reaction was instantaneous. The warmth of Jace’s skin and the smell of him intoxicated Simon who in one quick motion had pinned Jace to the far wall, his fangs extracted, and their bodies pressed harshly together. “Simon”, Jace croaked out under the pressure of Simon’s hand at his throat crushing against his adam’s apple. 

More than anything Simon wanted to feed off of Jace, the sweetness of his blood called out to him, but so did his body. The thirst in the back of his throat taunted him as well as the erection between his legs and he could feel Jace’s own length just as hard against his leg. Simon ran his nose along the nape of Jace’s neck breathing him in. He knew he was teasing himself, but he couldn’t resist the pull. “Is this turning you on”, he breathed into Jace’s ear.

Jace’s heartbeat was faster now than earlier, the blood pumping through his veins was like music to Simon. This new scenario was also intriguing Simon for other reasons. Before Jace had been the supernatural being; he’d been fast and beautiful. Now Simon was stronger and faster than Jace; he had the upper hand and he was drunk with the control he had over the blonde. “Simon”, it was all Jace could say.

“What?” Simon let up his grip just a little and grinded into Jace’s thigh. He was amazed at how well he was able to control his thirst, but his fangs were still exposed, still wanting to drink from Jace’s beautiful body. “Do you want me to stop or do you like this?”

His chest rose with each heavy breath he took with his back against the wall, “I kind of like it”, he smirked at Simon.

“I know. I can feel how much”, Simon wanted more than this though and his thirst was about to get out of hand, he could sense the blood pooling in Jace’s length as he got harder and as the image in Simon’s mind became him sinking to his knees and draining all the blood from Jace’s cock he had to push himself away. Simon grabbed the bag of blood that had fallen to the floor and sank his teeth in drinking every last drop down until he was back under his own control and not the monsters. “I can’t do this, you should go”. Simon stayed kneeling on the floor as he listened to Jace run out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visit, and a much needed talk

The sun rose and fell just as it always had, but Simon didn’t get to see it. He longed to see the sun again, to bathe in the warm light on a summer day. He imagined doing a cannonball into a cool shimmering pool as the heat of the day caused sweat to drip off his back. As in every dream he imagined Jace there with him, tanned muscled skin, his long blonde locks shining in the sunlight. Simon envisioned watching Jace behind dark sunglasses and sipping on ice cold lemonade. These were all things that should have been his given right to do, but now with his transformation he could never see the light of day again. So many things he took for granted while he was living he would give anything to be able to do now. 

It had been two days since that night with Jace and no one had come to check on him. He figured Clary would be there the very next day, but she hadn’t come to check on him. Simon’s mouth watered at the very thought of blood and yet a part of him despised it. He hadn’t had a drop of blood since that same night when he emptied the bag. He felt guilty for feeding and he felt guilty for what he had done to Jace. He had been so close to sinking his teeth into him and draining him dry. He could have killed him and he would have never been able to forgive himself for it. He still wanted Jace. He physically ached for him every day, but he knew Jace could never love him like this. 

It was late afternoon, Simon sat on the couch, slits of light peeked around corner from the covered windows. The home was literally like a room of laser beams that he had to maneuver around. Luckily his vampire reflexes made that easier for him. He could hear children playing just outside, birds chirping, and cars driving by on their way somewhere important. This was Simon’s least favorite part of the day. The living right outside going on with their lives and the sounds haunted him. He wanted so much to be a part of the world, but he had to stay locked away from it. It was torture and it was all he knew now.

The boots sounded on the porch again and his whole body tightened as he knew it was Jace back again knocking at his door. “Go away”, Simon shouted out.

“No”, Jace called out, “Let me in”

“No”, it was all Simon would say and as much as he hoped Jace would just turn around and go he knew that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“You want me to bust the door down. I’ll do it. 1….2….”

Simon opened the door shielding his self behind the door to not let the light touch him, “Get in”.

Jace stepped in and looked around the space, “You know this place doesn’t look much better in the daytime”

“Well you can discuss that with Luke, since it’s his place and he decorated it. He’s probably with his pack or visiting Jocelyn. You should go see him”, Simon told Jace.

“You’re not getting rid of me”, his eyes glanced over Simon, “And I see you have been starving yourself again. I’d stop coming to check on you if I actually thought you were feeding”

His words hurt Simon, the fact that he only came here to make sure he was eating should have made him think he cared, but the knowledge that if he was drinking his daily blood then Jace wouldn’t bother hit him hard. “What do you even care? You don’t want me so just let me be”

“Simon, I care about you”, Jace started to reach out to Simon, but then thought better of it and dropped his hand to his side.

Simon let out a slight laugh, “I remember a time when this conversation was reversed and it was me telling you that I cared about you. You kept trying to push me away and I wouldn’t let you. Now I’m the one telling you to leave and you won’t. Life’s funny sometimes.”

“You were right then, just like I’m the one right now. You can’t just lock yourself off from everyone and starve yourself. I refuse to let you just wither away to nothing. You were so beautiful and look at you now. I barely recognize this person in front of me”, Jace was getting frustrated.

“I’m not a person, Jace. I’m a vampire. I’m cold pale skin over blood. I’m just teeth and blood and thirst. I hate this life and I would never have chosen it. You get to go live with your golden skin out there”, Simon pointed to the front door, “You get to fall in love and fight things like me. I have nothing to live for. I’m not even living anymore. Just go and leave me”

“Damn it, Simon. You can go out at night. You can still have a life and love, but you are choosing this for yourself”

Simon stepped forward getting right in Jace’s face anger outweighing his thirst, “No, Clary chose this for me. She made the decision to not let me die. I know I should never have gone back to that hotel, but I did. I can’t take that back and she can’t take back what she let Raphael do to me.” Simon looked right in Jace’s eyes, “You would have chosen death for me, wouldn’t you”

Jace turned away, “I don’t know. I thought I would that night. It’s what I told Jonathan when I found out, but I don’t really know. If I’d been the one to see your broken body in front of the Institute, I might have chosen the same thing Clary did. I don’t know that I could have just let you die.”

“So you can’t love me, but you want me here suffering walking the earth as a bloodsucker?” Simon forced Jace to look at him.

“I never said I couldn’t love you. I do. I love you even like this. I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help it”, Jace kissed him lightly.

Simon stepped back from him in shock, “Quit playing games with me”

Jace just laughed, “Games, you think I’m playing games with you? I tell you I love you and you back away from me”

“You love me?” Simon could barely get the words out. “How could you love me like this. I’m nothing and you, you are everything”

Jace hesitated. Simon waited unsure if he was going to run out the front door or grab Simon and kiss him again. He chose neither as he once again walked to the fridge and got out another bag of blood. “If we are actually going to have this conversation that you should feed, I want a clear headed vampire that isn’t thinking about what I taste like.”

Simon smiled, “Even full I’d be thinking about that”

A blush spread over Jace’s cheeks and Simon’s fangs extracted sensing the blood. Jace handed over the bag and Simon turned away and drank it down before facing Jace again. “You look so much better now. Please stop this not feeding crap. I hate seeing you like that”. He went to the fridge and grabbed another bag, “One more, for me”. Simon took it and drank it down as well. It was the most he’d had at once since becoming a vampire and he suddenly felt stronger, his senses so much more heightened. His skin wasn’t so pale, his body seemed more muscular. Simon was full of energy, his body almost glowing. “Now there’s my beautiful boy. You know vampires are supposed to be dazzling. They lure people in with their looks and hypnotize them. You’d been looking like death; this is so much more becoming on you.

This new power made Simon actually feel alive for the first time in a long time. He stepped into Jace, his body so close, so warm against him, “Now you said you loved me”, Jace nodded, “But I’m a vampire. You said you could never be with a vampire. Have you changed your mind? Can you be with me like this?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Simon talk

Jace paced the room, he looked toward the door and then back at Simon, “I don’t know if I can be with you. I mean I want to. I look at you and I want you. I love you, but you are what you are”

“Say it, I’m a vampire, Jace”, Simon stood so still waiting.

“Yes, you are a vampire and I am a shadowhunter. How does that even work? We have an alliance, but if you mess up. If you kill one human I have to kill you. I can’t kill you, Simon”, Jace kept pacing the room nervously. He refused to look in Simon’s direction.

“Well I don’t want to kill any humans, that’s why I stay locked up in here”, he moved toward Jace, “Damn it will you look at me”

Jace stopped moving about the room and stared at Simon, “We are allies, but the Clave will never let us be together. This isn’t really my choice”

“I don’t care about the stupid Clave. I just want to know if you could be with a vampire.” Simon stepped in close to Jace needing to hear an answer.

Jace’s heart was pounding and Simon could hear every beat, “See that’s the part I don’t understand because when you ask if I can be with a vampire I have to say no. The thing is that if you ask if I can be with you all I want to say is yes.”

“I’m both; I’ll never be just Simon again. I am a vampire so if you can’t be with a vampire than you can’t be with me. They are unfortunately mutually exclusive.” Simon turned away expecting the worst at this point. 

“I don’t see you like that. I knew you before. I fell for Simon Lewis, my beautiful boy. You are still mostly that same boy, but different. I want to be able to overlook that difference, but it comes with years of ingrained prejudice.” Jace sat down on the couch resting his elbows on his leather clad knees. “Can’t you give me some time?”

“I’m immortal. I have all the time in the world?” Simon sat down on the couch next to him. They sat there silently for a while. Jace reached over and took Simon’s hand in his. It was just a simple act, but it was a huge step for them.

Jace finally spoke and when he did he changed the subject, “Clary left for Idris a couple days ago. She went with Jonathan to find the mortal cup and possibly a way to help their mom, in case you were wondering why she hasn’t been by.”

“So Clary made you promise to come by and check on me?” Simon looked over and smiled at him.

“Something like that. She was going to have Izzy do it, but she decided to go to Idris with them.”

“Isabelle went to help Clary? I guess they’ve become fast friends?” Simon was intrigued.

“Actually I think it was more because Izzy is dating Jonathan”, Jace answered him, his eyebrows raised.

Simon turned to face Jace then, “Are you serious? Isabelle and Jonathan, what does Alec think about that?”

“Oh Alec hates it, but he spends most of his time with Magnus now”, Jace turned as well so they were facing each other on the couch, their knees just touching and still holding hands.

“Wow, it would seem I’ve missed a lot while I’ve been here. What have you been doing?”

Jace looked down at their hands for just a moment, “I’ve been spending time with my grandmother, the Inquisitor. She’s been telling me all about my family, the Herondales. I’m considering taking that last name now.”

“Really”, Simon smiled at him, “I’m glad you are getting to know your real family. I just wish there was more family for you to know, like your mother and father.”

“Yea, she wants to send me to London to meet my distant relative. She’s apparently my great great grandmother who is an immortal warlock”

“You’re making this shit up as you go along right?” Simon was about to laugh when Jace shook his head.

“Nope, I’m serious. She helps run the London Institute and she wants to meet me. I told the Inquisitor that I’d think about it.”

Simon exclaimed, “What is there to think about? You should go, it’s London, and if she’s family then you should get to know her.”

Jace smiled, “Well I’m supposed to be here watching after you, but maybe you could come with me. I could see how I feel about all this without feeling like the Institute is watching my every move, and I could still keep my promise to Clary to look after you.”

Simon stood up suddenly nervous, “You want me to go to London? How do I even do that? I can’t leave the house. I haven’t been around people. I don’t know how I could go and what about traveling. I can’t be out in the sun” All of his worries flew from his lips.

“Hey”, Jace stood up taking his hand again, “You can leave this house, it’s just you choose not to. As for travel, Magnus can make us a portal to travel to London, so it would be quick and definitely at night. You can do this.” He gave Simon’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“I’ve never even tried to go out here and see what happens. I’m not sure I trust myself outside around people. Like you said one mistake and you have to kill me”, Simon ran his free hand through his hair apprehensively.

Jace pulled him in close, “Then we go out. I’ll go with you to keep you from doing anything stupid. We can just see how it goes. If you feel like you might attack someone I’ll bring you straight back here”

“I’m not sure, Jace”

“Well I am sure. I am taking you out. You’ve been cooped up here too long anyway. It’s almost nighttime, so you should shower, feed some more just to be safe, and put on something pretty while I go home and change.”

“Is this a date”, Simon asked as Jace was heading for the door.

Jace just grinned, “Yes it is”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little while to get back to this. Work has been super busy lately and I'm working more than usual, so not much time for writing. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than usual. Hope you like it.

The mirror was fogged over as Simon stepped out of the shower drying off his body. His nerves were wound tight with anticipation and he wasn’t sure if he was more nervous about being around people or being on a date with Jace. He slipped the towel around his thin waist and headed for the kitchen grabbing two bags of blood. The first one he downed quickly, but he slowly sipped on the second bag as he got ready. There were clothes strewn all around the room by the time he was dressed. Simon had changed his outfit at least ten times when he heard the knock on the door. He glanced at his self in the mirror black slacks and a red button down dress shirt. He just shook his head at his own reflection and shrugged his shoulders, before he could get to the door it was opening and he heard Jace’s voice, “Simon, you ready?”

“Yea”, Simon said aloud while murmuring to his self, “As ready as I’ll ever be”. He came out of the bedroom to find Jace standing there in all black like usual, but he wasn’t dressed in shadowhunter gear. Jace stood there looking like he’d just stepped off the runway in an all-black suit; his blonde hair sleeked back and pulled into a short ponytail. Simon was suddenly thirsty again. “You look incredible”.

“So do you”, and that’s when Simon realized Jace was looking at him the same way he’d been looking at Jace. He could sense the blood rising in his cheeks, his heartbeat speeding up. He bit his lip as the realization that he was turning Jace on hit him like a ton of bricks. “But, if I may?” Jace cocked his head and walked toward Simon unbuttoning the first couple buttons of his shirt and then rolling up his shirt sleeves right below the elbow. “Perfect”.

If Simon could blush he would be as red as a strawberry, but he was different now. He was no longer human and the blood he’d drank earlier made him feel confident and powerful. He stepped into Jace wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist and pulling him in close. “We could just stay in”, Simon whispered hovering just over Jace’s mouth.

“Tempting”, Jace licked his lips before running his nose up the side of Simon’s face breathing him in, “But the whole purpose of tonight is to get you outside”

Simon let his hand run up Jace’s back under his coat, “We could just test how I do being close to you?”

Jace took a deep breath and forced his body to turn away and step toward the door, he held out his arm to Simon, “Come on, no more putting this off, let’s go”. He knew Jace was right. He had to go out and see what happened and trying to seduce Jace was just one more last ditch effort to put off the inevitable. He nodded took Jace’s hand and stepped outside for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Simon was hit with the smell and the taste of the city. Every sense heightened, he could hear everyone, smell the human bodies walking nearby. He clutched Jace’s hand even tighter as all the temptations hit him at once. “You okay?” Jace’s voice was calming in his ear.

“It’s just a lot. I haven’t been out of that house since the night I became a vampire”, he followed Jace out to a car. Once he looked closer he recognized it as Jocelyn’s. “Why do you have Clary’s mom’s car?”

“I figured the subway would just be asking for trouble. You know blood thirsty newly born vampire in tight trapped quarters with way too many people. So I asked Clary if I could use it tonight”, Jace opened the car door for Simon before walking over to the driver’s side. 

“Yea, the subway would be a really bad idea. Did you tell Clary we were going on a date?”

Jace glanced over smiling widely at him, “Yea, she was pretty happy about it over the phone. Izzy screamed something about team jimon on the phone, but I have no idea what she was talking about.”

Simon laughed letting his head fall back before explaining to Jace as they headed down the road, “Team Jimon is our names together. Jace plus Simon, I like it.” Jace nodded and smiled and turned heading toward downtown. “Maybe we should head to Jersey or something? Aren’t there a few million people in New York City?”

“You can do this, and besides where we are going there won’t be that many people”. 

Simon just nodded and watched the city flash by the car window. People strolled down the road talking to friends; others drove right next to them, and all oblivious that a vampire was watching them. The city looked different to him now; everything was more vivid, brighter, and clearer somehow. His glasses were gone since his rebirth, and he’d never seen the world so alive. It was as if the town itself had a pulse and it was beating for him. Simon felt possessive and powerful and he liked it. 

The car stopped right outside of a downtown hotel, a valet sweeping around quickly to open the doors and take the car for them. Jace quickly went to Simon’s side and moved him toward the entrance of the grand hotel. “Are we getting a room?” Simon asked quietly in Jace’s ear.

“No”, he smiled at him, “rooftop bar”

“You are aware that it’s late fall, right?” Simon pondered if a rooftop bar would even be open with it this cold out.

They stood at the elevators surrounded by people bustling around or waiting next to them, “Yes, it’s cold, there won’t be many people there, but it is open”, and then they were all piling into the elevator. Jace wrapped an arm around Simon pulling him close, “You’re fine. I’ve got you”, he whispered it so no one else could hear. Simon should have been tense surrounded by people in a tiny elevator, but he was surprisingly okay in that moment. He hadn’t once had an overwhelming urge to bit anyone even though he could smell all the blood moving through the people’s veins.

A few minutes later they were at the bar on the roof, the city still towering over them, but the view was extraordinary. They were open and there were a few people sitting around the area near heat lamps or fire pits, but not many. It was actually the perfect amount of people to be tested with and Simon couldn’t help but look up at Jace and smile. They could sit wherever they wanted and Jace led them over to the far corner of the bar to a secluded couch. It was farther from most of the customers and there were no heated areas here, “Won’t you be cold?” Simon asked as they sat down and the hostess had walked away.

“No, I’m great actually. I have a rune for warmth and you can’t get cold”, the server came over then to take their order and asked if they wanted to move closer to one of the fires. Jace shook his head, “No, we like to cuddle. We’ll have two glasses of red wine, please”. The red haired server reminded Simon a little of Clary as she smiled at them before going to get their order.

“This is all very romantic, but I hate red wine”, Simon told Jace once the server was out of ear shot.

“Well then it’s a good thing I brought something else for you”, Jace pulled out a blood bag from his coat pocket. “We’ll just pour the wine in a plant and pour this in. They’ll never know the difference”

“Uh, what about when they take the glass at the end of the night. I’m pretty sure they’ll realize its blood”

“Then we will steal the wine glass”, Jace answered easily as he propped his feet up on a ottoman. 

“Jace we can’t just steal their glass”

The blonde started laughing at Simon, “Seriously here I was worried about you killing people and you’re more concerned with me stealing a glass. You’re adorable”, Jace kissed Simon quickly on the lips. Simon immediately wanted more, he looked into Jace’s golden eyes moving in to kiss him again, and they were breaths away from kissing when the server brought over their glasses of wine. Jace broke the moment and thanked the girl before grabbing their glasses. He made the switch quickly and secretly before handing Simon the glass now filled with warm blood. They sat there side by side sipping on their drinks and staring out into the city. Jace sat there wondering if this could really work and Simon believing for the first time that he didn’t have to hide away anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date escalates or maybe I should say elevates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first let me say that I am a horrible horrible person. I haven't updated this in forever. I am truly sorry for that. I've been out of my zone so to speak with writing, and I think I have finally found my inspiration once again. I hope you enjoy the update and again sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to this.

The cold air should have chilled them both to the bone, this high above the city, the wind gusting in and out around them. Simon still found the whole otherworldly aspect of his new life surreal. The later it got the lower the temperature got and slowly people emptied out of the rooftop bar until it was just them. The place was closing soon, but Simon was wide awake. He’d been sipping on blood all evening as Jace sipped on his wine. It was late and Simon was a vampire. This was his time to shine and for weeks he’d been trying to stay on a human schedule and been starving himself, but now no longer hungry and out in the busy city he was aware of just how different he was.

“The staff are ready for us to leave”, he said to Jace as he finished off his glass.

Jace leaned in, “I think they want to watch us make out”, he may have been a little tipsy on the wine.

“No, I can hear every word they are saying and they definitely want us to go, oh and the red head is sure you’re a bad tipper”

“What else are they saying?” Jace was inquisitive.

Simon smiled, “Well the blonde girl and the one in the really short skirt over there”, he pointed in the general direction, “Are arguing over which one of us is hotter. The blonde says me, short skirt likes your hair and cheekbones.”

“Oh really”, Jace crossed his legs and leaned more into Simon, “Anything else?”

“Blondie says she wants to suck my cock”, Simon grinned devilishly as he said it. 

Jace stood swiftly, tossing a couple hundred dollars on the table and slid Simon’s used wine glass inside his jacket. It would have all been too quick for human eyes, but not for Simon’s vampire ones. Then Jace grabbed Simon’s hand and pulled him up, “That is my job. Now let’s get you home”, they started walking together toward the exit like a power couple strutting down a catwalk.

“The night is young, you sure you’re ready to call it a night already?” Simon nuzzled into him on the elevator ride downstairs.

“You were the one who didn’t want to push it too much on your first evening out, and besides the night is far from over”, the elevator was empty except for them and Jace pushed Simon into the far wall with a mixture of grace and clumsiness. Simon let him take control as Jace’s leg slid in between Simon’s and his hand went straight into his dark curls gripping his head firmly as their mouths crashed into each other. Tongues swirled, moans filled the air between them, and Simon in the blink of an eye hit the emergency stop button and grabbed Jace by the throat.

“On your knees gorgeous, I want to see you do your job”

Jace licked his lips, and Simon could hear his pulse quicken as he slid to his knees skillfully. He slowly undid Simon’s pants pulling them down to his thighs. The blonde ran his nose up Simon’s length through his underwear breathing him in, before delicately pulling him out and licking him from base to tip like a popsicle. Simon grabbed Jace’s long hair and his head fell back hitting the elevator wall. “You like that”, Jace raised one eyebrow in question.

“Yes, more, please”, Simon paused after every word, and then Jace had him fully in his mouth sucking him, breathing him in, and taking it like a starving man. It had been far too long and they both needed this. “Fuck, yes”. Jace’s hand moved under Simon’s shirt feeling his newly muscled torso. He’d been defined before, but this new vampire body was more defined, harder somehow, and Jace smiled as he worked him over. Going from slow to fast, teasing him with just licking over the tip to fully taking him all the way in. Simon was quivering and groaning as his orgasm took him over and Jace drank in every drop, licking his lips seductively before standing up and kissing Simon. “Now it’s your turn, handsome”, Simon reached for Jace’s pants.

“Not right now”, Jace turned the elevator back on and Simon quickly redressed his self.

“When”, Simon whispered in his ear.

“Let’s get you home and go from there. I’m sure people are wanting to use this elevator”, and sure enough as the doors opened and they stepped out there was a crowd gathered in the lobby waiting to head upstairs. Simon would have blushed if he’d had the capability.

Simon put his arm around Jace’s waist and pulled him in close, “My place is depressing and we are in a hotel. You could get us a room”. Jace smiled, took Simon’s hand and walked straight over to the check in desk and asked for their best available suite. Neither of them thinking about how Simon would leave once the sun came up or if he would be thirsty in the morning, they were only thinking about being with each other again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Simon head to their hotel room

The elevator ride back up to their suite was much quicker and then Jace was opening up their room and following Simon in. Once inside facing the large elaborate bed and the massive window overlooking New York City Simon’s nerves got the best of him. They hadn’t been together since he’d become a vampire and he wasn’t sure how dangerous it would be. Jace was there by his side as if knowing exactly what Simon had been thinking, “You won’t hurt me”.

“I’m glad you’re sure about that”, Simon tried to crack a smile.

Jace pondered over the mini bar, “I am”, he held up a bottle of Dom Perignon, “Champagne?”

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough”, Simon took the bottle from Jace and placed it back in the fridge.

The blonde strutted around Simon letting his hand move across his ass, “You haven’t had any”

“Vampire, remember”, Simon stated.

“I’m sure you can still get drunk, Simon”, Jace quipped back at him.

“It’s not so much the inability as that I need to keep my head on straight so I don’t drink you dry”, Simon bared his white fangs at Jace.

The city was gleaming outside and Jace walked over to the window, “I don’t like to see you like that”, his words cut at Simon like a knife.

“But it is what I am now”, Simon was torn between walking over to Jace and just leaving the room altogether. “Should I go?”

Jace turned, the city lights glowing behind him giving him an ethereal quality, “No, I don’t want you to leave. It’s just still hard to see you like that. I know you’re a vampire, the fangs is something else”

“What, they don’t turn you on?” Simon grinned mischievously.

“You turn me on”, Jace walked toward Simon and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him in close. “I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you and I know things have changed since then, and it’s been a while since we’ve been together, but I’m willing to try this if you are.”

Simon rested his arms on Jace’s shoulders, “Do you have protection?”

“I don’t think we need that. It’s not like I’m going to impregnate you or give you something. You’re fucking immortal”

Simon tried to smile, “Oh yea, right. I guess you can’t kill me you know since I’m already dead”, he tried to be funny, but his words sounded morbidly depressive.

“Hey, don’t be like that. You’re not dead. You’re right here with me in this gorgeous hotel room. If you want to wait for the sex part, we can. No pressure, baby”

He thought about it for a moment and part of him wondered if maybe they should wait, take things slow figuring this out, but Simon wanted Jace back in his bed now that he was back in his life. “I want you. I love you”.

That was all Jace needed to hear as he reached for Simon pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow, he took his time tasting him, remembering his lips before deliberately unfastening the buttons of Simon’s shirt. Jace removed his own shirt as Simon pulled off his exposing his new body. “Damn gorgeous, have you been doing sit ups while you’ve been brooding?”

Simon laughed, “No, one of the perks of being a vampire”

“I like it”, Jace’s gaze ran him over, “A lot”

“I think my favorite thing is the sight. I don’t miss my glasses at all”, Simon bent down to work on Jace’s pants.

“No, I loved those glasses. You’ll have to wear them for me sometime.”

Simon stood up letting his hand snake into Jace’s now loosened pants, “I’ll be the nerd and you can be what the jock, the professor. I could get into a little roleplaying if you want to baby”, Simon said as he started to stroke Jace.

The blonde licked his lips, “How about you be the professor and I’ll be the slutty student? I’ll let you fuck me for extra credit”

Simon smiled seductively at Jace and then in a flash of movement, had stripped him and carried him to the bed. “Fucking will come later, right now it’s my turn to pay you back for the elevator.” Simon took Jace all the way into his mouth, gripping him at the base as he moved up and down swallowing him. He’d missed this. He’d craved lying in a bed hovering over Jace’s body devouring the sweet and the sour. Jace moaned out resting his legs on Simon’s shoulders. He wanted to watch, but it was too much. He wasn’t ready to cum yet. Jace closed his eyes and let his head fall over the side of the bed getting high on the feeling of Simon sucking him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be smutty goodness


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ensues

Jace lay there in their fancy hotel room his head craned back staring out the large picture window taking in the skyline of New York. His fingers tangled into Simon’s dark curls as he got sucked off. The moans escaping Jace were only turning the vampire on more as he took him all the way down his throat. “Fuck”, Jace screamed out, his nails digging into the Egyptian cotton sheets. “Don’t stop”. Simon smiled as he kept working him over, sucking, licking, devouring his gorgeous length. 

Simon moved down grazing over Jace’s balls, manipulating them with his mouth and tongue. The blonde writhing above him on the sheets, groaning out Simon’s name was intoxicating as he moved lower. Jace was so pliable, so willing as Simon spread out his legs before dipping his tongue into his hole. He moved in like a cat licking up a bowl of cream making sure to get every last drop and Jace was becoming completely unhinged. Simon sat up, “You like that baby?”

“Yes, fuck, where did you learn that?”

If Simon could have blushed in that moment he would have, “I may have been watching a little bit of porn lately in my spare time”. Jace was the one blushing now and Simon dove back in tasting at his entrance, sending Jace’s back arching in pleasure. His nails digging into the sheets, Simon’s hair, he grabbed at one of the nearby pillows clawing at anything he could get his hands on as the rapture took him over.

Jace was so close to cumming and Simon wasn’t even touching his cock. He’d had too much stimulation as he reached down grabbing Simon and reversing their positions. He was now the one hovering over the dark haired vampire, he let his fingers trace over his body, outlining the creases of muscles on his stomach. Then letting his tongue draw over each definition of his abs and up to his sensitive nipples, sucking on them as Simon squirmed beneath him. Jace reached over the side of the bed grabbing something form his jeans. Simon could hear the pop as the tube opened on the lube. The blonde pulled the vampire into him then, kissing him, entangling their limbs so that Simon straddled one of Jace’s legs. The friction of their naked bodies rubbing together, their kisses becoming almost frantic, and Jace cupped Simon’s ass in his hand letting a single finger slide in.

Simon curved into Jace, his hands moving from thighs to hair and back again, all the while pressing down into Jace’s hand. He needed more, he wanted to fill full of the man he loved more than anything. Simon’s whispers were in Jace’s ear, “Fuck me, baby. I’m so ready”

Jace just answered by slipping a second finger in, and Simon whimpered at the tortuous teasing. He moved himself up and down over Jace’s digits, but the blonde tried to slow his movements. Simon had enough as he let his vampire prowess take over turning them forcefully so that Simon was straddling over Jace’s body on the bed and he sat on the blonde’s hard length taking him all the way in, riding him, and moaning out at the sensation. Jace’s hands moved to grab Simon’s hips supporting him as he moved up and down. Their bodies slamming together perfectly. Jace looked up at Simon’s perfect pale body, his mouth parted, his eyes closed, his curls bouncing, “You’re beautiful”. 

Simon opened his eyes looking down at Jace’s golden tanned body, covered in sweat, his hair splayed out against the white sheets, “So are you, baby”, letting his nails scratch down his chest. “I love you”

“I love you”, their bodies met rising and falling in waves, “I’m not going to last much longer. It’s too good, baby”

Simon took his own erection in his hand stroking his self in time with their thrusts. “Fuck, me neither”, the euphoria rising in them both, “Cum with me, Jace, please”. The please sent them both over, relieving themselves, screaming out in ecstasy. Then Simon was moving off Jace and fell to the bed next to him. “It’s been entirely too long. Fuck I needed that”. Then before Jace’s eyes could even see him, he moved to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth and before the blonde knew he was missing was back cleaning off his chest. 

Jace pulled him in, kissing him softly, before rolling them so they were cuddling side by side. Simon the little spoon as Jace surrounded him and they quickly fell fast asleep exhausted. They slept soundly, peacefully without a thought or care in the world and the sun would be rising in a few hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wakes up horny and thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been away from this story for a while and I'm sorry to have just left it hanging for so long. I've been in a bit of a writing rut where I wasn't in the right headspace for it, but I've found my way back so I hope some of my readers will find their way back to this story.

It was still dark outside when Simon woke up a few hours later, his length hard against Jace’s side, but the larger problem was his thirst. His mouth felt bone dry, his muscles tight as if he were about to pounce. This was a new feeling for him, his skin tingled like he was on fire. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. He’d been depriving himself of blood for so long, he was used to being thirsty, but right now laying naked in this hotel room he was thirstier than he’d ever been. Jace’s hair fell over in Simon’s face when the blonde shifted a little into him. His scent surrounded him and Simon’s fangs popped out of their own volition. “Fuck.”

Jace startled next to him, “What is it baby?”

“Thirsty,” it was all he could say.

“I didn’t bring any blood with us, we could leave and head back to your place,” Jace said sleepily. Simon could sense the moment Jace felt Simon’s erection pressed into his leg, “Or we could stay here and play.” Jace’s hand took hold of Simon and slowly started stroking him. “I love you like this, so eager,” Jace moved into Simon’s neck running his nose along his skin before nibbling on his ear, his warm breath teasing.

Simon went rigid, the pull of Jace, the desire pulsing through him, the scent of his sweet blood coursing through his veins. It was too much. The vampire in him couldn’t hold back and he wasn’t sure he wanted to as he moved quickly turning them pinning Jace to the mattress with his hands above his head. The blonde noticing for the first time that Simon’s fangs were exposed and he tried to push him off. Simon was far too strong. “Jace”, it was one word, but in it he tried to get across how much he was struggling. He was desperate for everything, he wanted to taste him, and he wanted to fuck him. The blonde stopped struggling, wrapping his legs around Simon’s waist as if knowing what he needed.

Simon took Jace’s hands into one of his own still holding him down before moving his fingers of his free hand to Jace’s entrance just barely circling around his rim. He swiftly moved for the bottle of lube on the bedside and coated his fingers before Jace had a chance to move away. Once back on top of him he let one finger slowly enter him. Jace bit his lip and let his head fall back, his throat so open and exposed only made Simon harder. The air in the room was tense and Simon looked down at the man that he loved wanting to stop, but the look Jace was giving him back told him not to. Jace nodded yes to him and Simon let another finger enter him, working them to spread his lover open. Jace was panting underneath him, sweat rolling off him as Simon let a third finger move into him. “Please,” it was one word, but Simon knew what he was saying as he pulled out his fingers. 

Simon moved Jace’s legs up and then he was slowly moving inside of him. It was so gradual at first, taking it inch by inch until he was fully sheathed in heat. This was a first for them, Simon being the one in control, and he loved it. He started letting his movements get faster, harder, pounding into Jace loving all the noises he was making. Every thrust was like power radiating through them, he could already feel his orgasm building and it was making him hungrier. Jace was trying to buck up into him needing friction, begging to be touched, but Simon wasn’t having any of that. He kept his beautiful boy pinned down, needy, writhing on the bed. His mouth was getting drier and drier. The need suddenly outweighing everything else as his orgasm coursed through him spilling into Jace. His next movement was quick and spontaneous as he gripped Jace’s hair and pulled him up and pulling his head back forcefully before sinking his teeth down into pale flesh. The sweet warm blood spilling into Simon’s mouth and he was orgasming again still inside of Jace. 

He couldn’t stop, he just kept drinking, and Jace was so pliant in his embrace. The blonde wasn’t even trying to stop him or push him off, he was pulling him closer, moaning out, and cumming completely untouched. The feeling of complete bliss overtook him, the bloodthirst so overwhelming. Simon looked down at the face of the man he loved looking back at him with the same amount of love and lust staring back at him, and somehow, he made himself stop. He forced himself to move across the room into a wall leaving Jace behind on the bed while he calmed down, “Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop.”

Jace was there in a flash holding him, “It was partly my fault, you said you were thirsty and I pushed you. I wasn’t thinking. I’m okay.”

“I could have killed you,” tears threatening to spill over. Simon knew he couldn’t live with himself if anything had happened to Jace.

“I might have let you, that was hot,” Jace smiled at him trying to get Simon to look at him.

“Jace be serious, this isn’t funny,” Simon was angry at himself, “I completely lost control.”

Jace forced Simon to look up into his eyes, “I know. I am being serious, that was fucking hot, but yea we need to work on you controlling your new self. I’m fine, I know you wouldn’t have killed me, but fuck that was like a drug. I finally understand why people let vampires drink from them.”

“Well it can’t happen again. I hate being this monster.” He looked at the bitemarks on Jace’s neck and ran his fingers over them, “Where’s your stele, we need to heal you. I’m so sorry baby.”

Jace moved across the room and performed an iratze to heal the marks before moving back over to Simon, “I’m fine. We need to work on it, this was your first time out. We should have just gone home last night. I got all swept up in the moment of being with you again. It’s both of our faults so quit being so hard on yourself and it wasn’t like I was fighting you off. I wanted you. That was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”

They were still talking, but they had moved over to the bed again, working through everything, neither of them noticing the sun coming up over the buildings of New York until a ray ran over Simon’s skin. Jace suddenly instinctively moved Simon out of the light, but it wasn’t burning him. They struggled as Jace was trying to force him into the bathroom and away from the sun while Simon was puzzling over why it didn’t hurt. “Wait, Jace it’s not burning me, look.” He moved his hand back into a stream of light and nothing happened.

“How are you doing that?” Jace kept staring at his hand and now his face as the sunlight continued to move across the room.

“I have no idea,” Simon moved forward completely standing in front of the window. “I’ve missed the feel of the sun on my skin.”

Jace moved fast, shoving him away from the window, “We’re not sure what’s going on, standing at the window is too much. I can’t watch you die in front of me, so stand back.”

“Maybe it’s the windows, is there some kind of UV block on them or something. Maybe vampires own this hotel too and have figured out a way to block the light. Simon was trying to figure it out in his mind as Jace paced back and forth thinking. Simon turned on the bedside lamp and placed his hand under it, but he felt nothing. “No, the lamp doesn’t bother me either and my eyes aren’t hurting to look at the light. How is this possible?” He looked over at Jace who looked just as dumbfounded. 

“Did you notice anything different last night, the lights in the city, or even here last night, did they bother you then?” Jace was trying to figure this out.

“Yea, remember when we got to the room last night I had you turn off all the lights, they were hurting then.” Simon paused a thought entering his brain, “Jace you don’t think, um, could your blood have cured me. I mean that’s the difference. I drank your blood. Does shadowhunter blood have healing qualities to vampires?”

Jace looked away then, “No, shadowhunter blood doesn’t, but my blood is different. According to Jonathan, Valentine experimented on us. I haven’t told this to anyone yet. I wasn’t ever going to, but he injected us with angel and demon blood. My blood is abnormal for our kind, by the angel, what if I healed you. What if you don’t have to wander around in the dark anymore? Baby we could have a normal life, well I mean as normal as a shadowhunter and vampire could. I just don’t want to go too fast, this could wear off. I’m not risking you.” He kissed Simon then and Simon kissed him back. 

The problem was as much as Simon loved the thought of going out in the sun again, and being with Jace, he knew he had to work on his control. He could never let what happened that morning happen again. Jace was too precious to him to ever lose control like that again. Simon wasn’t willing to risk Jace any more than Jace wanted to risk Simon with the sun. There was work to be done, but he smiled knowing they would do it together.


End file.
